The Created Card
by SakunoEchizen
Summary: Sakura is worried about how she will defeat Earthy and takes drastic measures to ensure her victory. This story takes place in a plot hole, but everything else should be linear to the original story. Story driven!
1. Troubling Questions

My first ficawwww! Don't let the G rating scare you away, this is really a story driven fic. There are only three chapters and they are really long because of how I originally wrote this. I can take criticism so lay it on me. Basically, I love CCS and just want to do it justice. Which reminds me…

DISCLAIMER: I am not Clamp, bummer. So don't email me expecting Clamp to respond, or to have me send you that uber-kawaii UFO doll you have been eyeing. I can't do that because this Sakura is not my brainchild.

The Created Card

Chapter I

Sakura sat on the bed in her room. Kero stared at her and she stared back at him. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to think. The dark and the quiet of her room should have helped her concentrate on the task at hand, but something else was on her mind.

"Awww, Kero, I can't do it. My mind just doesn't want to think right now."

"Listen Sakura," Kero responded, "The last card is the hardest to capture, so you've got to concentrate on how to do that. Not only is it the last of the Clow Cards, but it's also the last of the four elements."

"The Earthy card," Sakura said in almost a whisper

Just as Kero went to respond to her comment, Sakura's brother Touya burst into her room.

"Sakura who on Earth are you talking to?"

"Er…no one Touya, you must have been hearing things."

"I don't think I was. Well, then if your not talking to anyone why on Earth are you sitting in the dark with your stuffed animal. It almost looks like your both meditating."

"Oh, Touya! You have such an imagination. I…er…just like sitting in the dark because it's so peaceful."

"Well, all right Sakura, whatever you say. I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes"

"OK, thanks Touya." Sakura got up and shut the door behind her brother.

"Whew, that was a close one Kero. Touya almost caught us that time."

"I know that Sakura, but don't worry just keep making up good excuses and we'll be in the clear for a while." Kero began to think to himself; I don't want to say anything to Sakura, but there's something about Touya that makes me think that it's not by pure coincidence he always walks in while we're talking.

"Kero I was wondering…what will happen to you when I capture the last of the cards?"

Kero sighed. " I knew this was coming. Listen, why don't you figure out how you will capture the card before we discuss anything else. Any other questions?"

"Hmm, Let's see well you said that Earthy is very difficult to beat. Well what happens if none of the cards I have are strong enough to beat it? Is there a way to make the cards stronger?"

"That's a good question Sakura; all I'm going to remind you of is that you can only affect one card with another."

"Huh? How's that supposed to help me?"

"Just think it through and eventually you'll understand." With that Kero flew down from his position on the desk, to in front of the PS2.

"Now, down to the important business. Those zombies don't stand a chance against my gaming skills."

Sakura went to her desk, pulled out the Clow book, and stuffed it in her backpack

"I'll be back in a bit Kero," Sakura said, "I'm gonna go over to Tomoyo's house."

Kero responded, "Uh, that's great Sakura, but don't you think that you should be working on the whole Earthy Card issue?"

"That's why I'm going over Tomoyo's. She always seems to come up with good ideas during sticky situations."

"OK, Sakura, come back quickly though I want you to see this…I think I'm really going to win this time."

"Sure Kero, whatever you say."

Sakura walked out of her bedroom and sat down in her corridor. She pulled out her cell phone and hit speed dial # 2.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Tomoyo, it's me."

"Oh, hey Sakura. I was just editing some great footage of you that I got on film."

"Cool, listen I was wondering, would you mind if I came over for a bit. I'm kind of in a rut with this whole Earthy card thing, and I could really use my best friend right about now."

"Sure Sakura. My mom's at a meeting right now so we can talk out in the open. Come over right away."

"Thanks Tomoyo. I'll be over in ten minutes."

"See ya then."

"Buh-bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up her phone, picked up her bag, and headed down stairs. She tried to sneak out without her brother or father noticing; unfortunately that plan failed.

"Hey monster," Touya called, "Where are you headed?"

"Don't call me monster!"

"Sakura are you going out now?" Her father asked.

"Well, would it be ok if I went over Tomoyo's for awhile?"

"I don't see a problem in that, but what will you do about dinner?"

"I'm only going to be gone for a little bit, so I'll eat when I get back…is that OK with you?"

"Sure, just don't come back too late."

"OK, I won't dad. Bye."

Sakura grabbed her bag again and ran out the door. As she walked out she felt a drop of water fall onto her shoulder.

"Oh man! I'm going to be soaked by the time I make it to Tomoyo's. And my roller-blades are all the way up in my room. Hmm…Touya won't mind if I borrow his bike just this once."

Sakura grabbed her brother's bike and sped off towards her best friend's house. The rain started pelting onto her arms and soaking through her hood. Sakura peddled faster and faster and faster; finally Tomoyo's house came into view.

"Yes, now I can dry off!" Sakura exclaimed. She took a sharp turn into the driveway ("Good Tomoyo thought to open the gate for me!") to put the bike in Tomoyo's garage. The bike tires skidded on some wet grass and Sakura crashed into the side of Tomoyo's old dog's house. Sakura flew three feet from the bike onto the grass.

"OUCH!" She yelped in pain. "I can't believe I did that!"

She winced in pain at the site of her arm. It was bleeding profusely, and the site sickened her. She thought her wrist felt a little funny, it was most likely sprained. On top of that her head hurt very badly. When she turned around she felt all of a sudden ten times worse. Her brother's favorite metallic blue bike, that he got one month ago, was now an ugly brown bike, with handle bars that bent the wrong way; plus only one pedal and a missing bike chain.

"Oh, Sakura! I heard a crash and came running what happened?" Tomoyo called as she ran to her injured friend.

"I turned a little too sharply and crashed into the dog house. I think I sprained my wrist, but aside from that I'm okay. Plus, I think Touya's bike is in worse shape than I am."

"Touya's bike?" She peered over Sakura's shoulder. "Is that his new one?"

"Uh-huh. Although it doesn't look new anymore."

"Ooo, that's not good. Listen, let me help you inside, it's raining too hard to chat out here."

"Tomoyo, can we put the bike in the garage first?"

"Sure, I'll take care of it right now."

Tomoyo dragged the formerly new bike over to the garage. Once it was safely tucked away she came back to help Sakura into the house.

"Gee, Sakura, I've never known _you_ to loose your balance on a bike. When I heard the crash I thought it was the neighbor's cat JoJo and came out to get him in from the rain," Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura bandage all of her bruises.

"I don't think a cat could've made as big of a dent as I did," Sakura said glumly.

"No, you just don't know JoJo," Tomoyo replied with a hint of a giggle in her voice, "Look, before I finish putting Band-Aids everywhere, do you want to wash up in the bathroom?"

"Yea, that sounds like a good idea."

Sakura stood up, and almost immediately fell down again. She felt extremely light-headed and a bit nauseous. However, she stuck it out and continued toward the bathroom. She didn't want to worry her friend anymore than she already had.

"Sakura, do you want me to help you or anything?"

"No, Tomoyo I'm really okay."

"Well, you don't look it"

"Trust me, I'm fine."

"Well, all right."

Sakura made it into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked into the large mirror and shuddered at her reflection. Boy did she look like a train wreck, and she felt like one too. She turned the faucet on and splashed some water on her face. Again, she peered into the mirror, but this time she was having trouble seeing at all. She turned off the faucet as her image swirled in the mirror. She swayed as the room got darker and she was unconscious before she hit the floor.

"Sakura…Sakura…Help Me Sakura…Find me…Bring me to life…I'm waiting Sakura…I'm waiting…I'm waiting for you…I'm waiting…All for you…"

"Who…who are you," responded Sakura to the strange whisper.

"I'm waiting Sakura…only you can help me…"

"Wait a second! How can I help you if I don't know who…what you are?"

"I'm waiting…"

"WAIT!"

"Sakura! Sakura are you okay? Sakura can you hear me? C'mon please wake up."

"Mmmm, wha...huh? Where am I? What happened?" Sakura said drowsily. As she opened her eyes the vision of her friend swirled into view.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Tomoyo said with relief, "I was just about to call your dad if you hadn't woken-up. Are you okay now?"

"Um…I think so. My head just kind of feels funny. Hmm, I guess I should have told you I really wasn't all right. I still feel kind of sick too."

"Yea…well listen…I can understand the whole 'I don't feel good' thing; but did you know that you were screaming in your unconscious?"

"I was?"

"It was so weird. You were kicking and everything. It looked like you were screaming to some invisible person. It was really creepy. You were screaming 'who are you' and 'wait' a whole lot."

Sakura tried sitting up. She was still in Tomoyo's bathroom, but the place was in shambles. There was water everywhere and towels on the ground. The toilet paper looked as though it had been a victim of a terrorist attack. In short the bathroom looked as though a bomb had hit it. Sakura strained her mind trying to remember what had happened before she passed out. She could recall everything. Coming in to clean herself up. Running the water. The blurry visions in the mirror. But her dream seemed to be a blank. She strained hard, but still nothing. Sakura stood up.

"Whoa there, Sakura! Do you think it's a good idea to be getting up so soon? I mean you did just wake up after passing out."

"No, really Tomoyo, I feel fine now. It's the truth," This time Sakura wasn't being dishonest. She really did feel fine. Or, if not fine, she felt a heck of a lot better. She thought it strange, but after that dream, she didn't feel anything but that; the pain was unbearable a few seconds ago, and now it was completely gone. She had to figure out what was going on. However, she already had a funny feeling that it had to do with a Clow card.

"Tomoyo, can I use your phone?"

"Sure, Sakura. What for?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Well, judging by what's happened so far, I bet everything I own that my dream was about a Clow card. So, firstly I'm calling Kero to tell him I'm coming home. Then I'm calling Yukito."

"Yuki? Why him?"

"Well, I did sort of hurt more than my pride."

"Yea, you hurt your body."

"That's not what I was talking about Tomoyo. I was talking about Touya's bike. He doesn't like me borrowing his stuff without me asking first. As a matter of fact he doesn't like me borrowing his stuff at all. The best part of this whole situation is that I completely totaled his new bike."

"So how does this involve Yuki?"

"Well, he IS Touya's best friend. Maybe he can save me from Touya's rage when he finds out what I did. They're inseparable; you know that. They're don't even seem to be friends anymore; they're more like…"

"More like what? I can only see them as friends, kind of like…you and me are."

"Oh, Tomoyo! You and I are different. We are more like sisters than anything else."

"Oh, yea. That's right."

"Besides, I love coming up with excuses to call Yukito. He's so sweet to me. And…well…you know how I feel about him."

"Uh-huh, that I do. I meant to ask you something else: are you gonna call Syoaran too?"

"Maybe once I can figure out ALL of the details I'll call him. I want to be completely prepared before I do anything that drastic."

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny you."

"Wasn't it though?"

"Well, I have just one last question for you, I promise."

"Shoot."

"Well, if your dream was about a Clow card; you should be able to recognize it. There is only one card you haven't captured."

"Earthy…"

"So this most likely is Earthy speaking to you."

"Or…" Sakura tried to think. "What is it that Kero said: 'That's a good question Sakura; all I'm going to remind you of is that you can only affect one card with another…' Maybe the card that spoke to me doesn't exist yet."

"What in the world are you talking about Sakura? Of course the card has to exist; how else would you be able to hear it?"

"I'm not sure Tomoyo. I just know it isn't here just yet. I can feel something, deep inside. It's telling me to go home and talk to Kero and find out what this really means."

"Well, OK then. I'll have to believe you, but I'm walking you home."

"OK, Tomoyo!"

Thankfully, the rain had ceased, and the girls had a starlit sky to walk under. Both girls walked in silence for each had a nagging thought at the back of their mind.

Tomoyo thought of Sakura's dad's reaction to his banged-up daughter. Ever since Sakura's mother had died, Mr. Kinomoto had always been extra protective of his youngest child. She figured that he wouldn't be mad at her or Sakura. She just hated to see her friend hurt and felt as though she could have done something to prevent Sakura from hurting herself. She cared deeply for her friend, even if no one would ever know how much.

Sakura had two things in her head. First, she was worried about Touya's reaction. Not to her being hurt, she was worried about how mad he would be at his totaled bike. Yet, there was still a more important thought that she was having.

She was seriously disturbed over her vision. She had had them before, but they had always seemed to make sense. Now, she was hearing a voice that seemed to come from a card that did not even exist. Even more puzzling was what the mysterious voice was saying. If it supposedly didn't exist yet, then why would it be waiting for Sakura? "Unless…I'm supposed tocreate it."

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, "That's it! Tomoyo, that's it!"

"Uh, what's it?"

"The reason the card doesn't exist and the reason that it's waiting for me is because I'm supposed to create it. The only thing is I'm not sure what kind of card it should be."

"Wow, Sakura I'm glad you finally figured all that out. Now, Kero can't get worried because you already got the basis of the problem."

"Yea, I guess so. Tomoyo, what kind of card do you think I should make?"

"Well, before we get into that, I have a question: how are you going to create a Clow card? I thought that only Clow Reid would be able to do that. And, well, he's long gone. Do you think Kero has some sort of magic that could do such an awesome thing."

"Well, I thought that I would be able to just use the create card. Don't you remember all the trouble it caused when Naoko wrote in it. I thought that I could write that a new type of card just sort of appeared in the book."

"OK, I guess that makes sense. I would have never have thought of any of that. Well, now I suppose that all you have to think of is what kind of card to create."

"Yea, I'm really glad that I was able to figure this problem out all on my own. It feels pretty good not having to bother anyone else with my problem."

"Anyone else but me!"

"OOPS! Sorry Tomoyo! Well, you're in the best friend category so I get to bother you regardless."

"Fine."

Sakura knew Tomoyo was only joking around with her, she was really happy for her friend. Sakura actually was glad that she was able to figure out all the prophecy stuff on her own. However, she was thinking of all the past events where something similar had occurred. It seemed as though nothing ever came unannounced, there was always a warning or a hint. Sakura thought hard looking for that hint and why she didn't pick up on it. She thought and thought and slowly she seemed to realize when it had been.

"Oh man! Kero knew this was going to happen the whole time!"

"Huh?" Tomoyo replied, "What on Earth are you talking about? Kero couldn't have known if you had your vision at my house and only just figured everything out. Could he?"

"Earlier today, I was having a discussion with him about the Earthy card. I asked him what would happen if none of my cards were strong enough to beat the Earthy card and if there was a way to make the cards stronger. He didn't really answer my question and it seemed as though he was hiding something from me. Actually, now I think I know what card I'm gonna make."

"Really; which one?"

"The Improve card."

"The Improve card?"

"Yea, it will be able to give my cards extra strength. They'll be able to perform tasks they wouldn't have been able to do usually. This way I'll be able to beat the Earthy card really easily."

"Wow! That's really cool Sakura, you're so smart. Wait though, does that mean that you think that none of the cards that you have now are capable of beating Earthy. I thought that you had faith in all of your cards?"

"I do Tomoyo. It's just that I might need a trump card during the capture, and in a situation like that I could use something like the improve card."

"Do you think that the cards will mind that you're almost 'playing God' or in this case 'playing Clow?' "

"Why would they mind at all? I'm their master, not the other way around. I'm doing this only to complete my job. I'm here to get all the Clow cards back and that's it."

"Sakura, those cards are your whole life…what will happen when you complete this 'job'? Will everything just go back to the way it was before all of this started? I really don't think so. What will you do when half of you has to disappear?"


	2. Desperate Actions

YAY! You found chapter two of my firstest ever fic. Just to let anyone who actually enjoys this know: I have the third/last chapter written – just not typed so be patient.

Again, I don't own CCS, no matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter II

Walking to Sakura's house was very dreary. Aside from calling her dad, Sakura had not said a thing. Tomoyo tried light conversation, but it sounded too forced, and was not helping the cause.

Tomoyo knew Sakura was down in the dumps thinking about loosing her precious cards. She also knew that she had struck a chord by mentioning it, although she really didn't mean to. She just wanted her friend to think about consequences. She would never do anything to make her sad

Sakura thought to herself, "Tomoyo's right. What's going to happen if I lose the cards? I love being a card captor. I don't want to think to a time when they won't be a part of my life."

"Then again, there's nothing I can do about that. My destiny is to collect all of the Clow cards that I let loose, and I must meet it by any means necessary. I can't afford to develop emotional attachments with the Clow cards. And I can't develop a moral conscience about making a new card. They're just things ; not human beings."

Sakura wanted to believe everything she was saying, but in the pit of her stomach she knew that they were just empty words. She could never really prepare herself for what she was going to do. But she had to do it, regardless of consequences; ready or not.

Tomoyo couldn't stand Sakura not talking to her for another moment. Her house was beginning to come into view; and Tomoyo wanted to settle this once and for all.

"Sakura listen. I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you, believe me. I just said what was on my mind. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it Tomoyo.," Sakura said with a smile, "I wasn't _that_ upset. I just needed some time to clear my head and think about some things. I understand why you said what you did, and I am totally OK with it."

"So are we good now?"

"We are more than good."

The two girls hugged just as they came to Sakura's house. Before they could ring the doorbell the door flew open and Sakura's dad along with Touya rushed out.

"Oh Sakura", her dad hugged her, "Are you OK? When you called I was so worried. Do you need to go to the doctor's, or do you want to sleep? Just tell me what you need."

Sakura stared at her dad for a moment, "Actually dad I think I'm OK."

Touya took one look at her and laughed. "To be perfectly honest not only are you a monster but, you look like one too!"

"Touya!" Fujitaka exclaimed.

"Don't call me monster!" Sakura yelled back.

Tomoyo just giggled. She knew that this was normal behavior for the two siblings. Touya cared for his sister more than any other brother cared for any other sister. She knew that he called her 'monster' out of affection more than anything else.

"Well, dad, since I'm not in pain or anything Tomoyo and I are gonna go up to my room and hang out for a little while; OK?"

Her dad looked a bit stunned, "Sure honey, just call downstairs if you need anything."

"Yup dad. See you in a bit."

The two girls sped up the stairs and went into Sakura's room. However, before they could actually make it inside the doorway the came face to face with Kero-chan.

"Aaah!" The two girls yelled in surprise.

"Sakura are you OK?" Kero looked her once over, " Tomoyo, what did you do to her?"

Tomoyo looked a bit confused so Sakura answered the question for her.

"Tomoyo didn't do anything to me. I feel off of Touya's bike on the way to her house. Besides how did you know that I hurt myself?"

"You left your door open when you left so I could hear your dad talking to you when you called."

"Oh."

"I was worried I was going to have to ask that Li kid to capture the last card because you were out of commission."

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very funny Kero. Besides I think I know how to beat the Earthy card."

"Oh really? Tomoyo, is this true?"

"Yup. Sakura has come up with a plan that will help her capture Earthy. However it is a bit unorthodox."

"All right, Sakura, what's your plan?"

"Well, when I was unconscious I got around to thinking…"

"Huh?"

"OK, well I wasn't really thinking, I was sort of having a dream. It was all dark and then this voice started calling to me. Saying 'Help me Sakura' and 'Only you can save me…you have to bring me to life', it was all kind of creepy. Anyways, when I woke up in Tomoyo's bathroom-"

"-Which by the way is still a mess and I am going to be in trouble later."

"_Anyways_, when I woke up I started to think that maybe it was a Clow card that was talking to me. And if that was true I wouldn't have to "bring it to life" because it has already been created by Clow Reid."

"Uh-Oh" Kero started, "I can see where this is going."

"Can I please finish before you pass any judgment?"

"Continue."'

"So I thought that the entity who was talking to me had yet to be created, and was waiting for me to do so. And I remembered what you said this morning, about affecting one card with another. So I just put two and two together and figured I should create a card to help with fight against earthy."

"And which card would that be?"

"The Improve card."

"Improve?"

Tomoyo interjected, "That's exactly what I said at first."

Sakura glared. "Yes, Improve. I'm going to use the Create card to make a card that will increase the powers of my other cards so that I will be able to defeat Earthy. Besides Kero, it was you who gave me this idea."

"I did?"

"Uh-huh. When I asked you if there was a way to make my cards stronger you didn't answer me right away, and you came out with that whole 'affect one card with another' speech."

"That is true Sakura. I did have a feeling that you were going to utilize the create card to help you in your quest. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but once fate has decided what it wants to do with you, all you can do is let nature take its course. No matter how you feel about it."

"Wait a sec. Kero, you don't think I can do this?"

"Sakura I have no doubt in your abilities; I _know_ that you can do this. I think a better question would be do I think you _should_ do this. Then my answer would be a bit hesitant."

"But you just said all that stuff about the fates, and how it's written in the stars or whatever. Now you don't think I should do this? That's almost contradicting yourself…as a matter of fact it _is_ contradicting yourself."

"Sakura don't get mad at me. What's "in the stars" as you so nicely put it, I don't always agree with. If I see that sometime in the near future you plan on bungee jumping off of Tokyo Tower, I certainly don't think it is a good idea. However I know something is going to make you do it whether I like it or not. And the same applies here. I do not agree. I feel it is immoral and unfair to the cards. But I know you are going to do it anyways."

Sakura looked stunned. Kero sounded so harsh to her. He said outright that he doesn't like her idea; that it was wrong. Usually he backed her up, or tried to help her. This time he just yelled. She had felt good a mere ten minutes ago. She had come up with what seemed like the perfect solution, but she seemed to be the only one who thought so. She pushed away the hurt she was feeling, and took a deep breath.

"Well Kero, you're right about one thing: nothing you can say or do will change my mind. But it isn't because of some fates; it's because I believe that I am right. And if you'll excuse me, I half to make a trip to the bathroom." And with that she stormed out of her room, but not before taking something out her bag.

"Whoa." Tomoyo said, "What was wrong with her?"

Kero sighed, "It's like I said nothing I can say can stop her from continuing with her plans. On the contrary, just about everything I said made her more sure of herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, because she came up with plan all her own she feels like she has to prove that she was right in every single way possible."

"What does she need to prove? Look how far she's come already. Her progress has been amazing. She has grown not only in her magic, but she's become more intelligent and more mature. Although she wasn't acting too mature just then."

"You are absolutely right Tomoyo. She doesn't need to prove anything, at least not to me or you. But she I think she still feels a bit inferior to that descendent of Clow Reid."

"You mean Syoaran?"

"Yes. Since he has arrived here, he has given Sakura a hard time about the cards. The reason he does that is because he feels that he should have been the one capturing and restoring the cards to their rightful place. In a sense he feels inferior to Sakura."

"Wow, Kero I never thought of it that way. Do you think we should go get Sakura now?"

"No, she'll come around in a little bit. Right now I think she just needs space to breathe."

"I guess so, I just hope she doesn't stay too mad for long."

"Knowing Sakura it will only last a few minutes."

"Kero, I was wondering…Sakura was telling me about her experience with Light and Dark…"

"Yes, I heard about that."

"Well, she said that they spoke to her directly, knew her name and all. Told her about a challenge that would come from Yue, and how they wanted her to be their master."

"Where exactly are you going with this Tomoyo?"

"Do the cards have a mind of their own, or was it Sakura dreaming?"

"Tomoyo, those cards can think and feel as much as you or I can."

"Well, do you think that the cards will be angry at Sakura if she goes ahead with her plan?"

Kero hesitated. To be perfectly honest, he hadn't thought of what the cards' reactions would be exactly. He was mainly worried about Sakura, and her developing magic. He did give some thought about how it would be unfair to the cards, but not their feelings exactly. Now that he was thinking about it, he became a bit worried.

"Kero, you haven't answered my question yet."

"That's because up until you mentioned it, I hadn't given it a second thought. And now I'm worried that may have been a grave error."

Tomoyo turned a funny green color, "What do you mean by 'grave error'?"

"I mean that since the cards have a mind of their own, they have a will of their own, and they may show Sakura how they feel in their own way."

"That doesn't sound good."

"You're correct in your assumption. It's not good, and Sakura could put herself and everyone she knows in serious trouble. And that includes you and I."

"Well, maybe if we tell her what you think could happen, she'll forget about her plan."

"I highly doubt that, but it's still worth a shot."

Tomoyo looked around the room quickly, "Gee Sakura sure has been gone a long time for just a bathroom trip."

"You're right Tomoyo. I wonder what's…"

Before Kero could finish his sentence, a surge of power entered the room from down the hall.

"Oh, no. Tomoyo, where is the Clow Book?"

"Um…it was in Sakura's bag…wasn't it?

The two looked over at Sakura's bag, and found the book missing.

"Kero…"

"I think Sakura has gone ahead with her plan already. She hasn't written anything in Create yet, though. Quickly, let's warn her before anything bad happens."

"Right."

The two rushed out of Sakura's bedroom and turned toward her bathroom. They could see a shining light coming from beneath the door, and could hear the rustling of wind.

"Sakura!" Kero yelled. "Open the door!"

Tomoyo banged at the door with all her might, "Sakura please open up!"

Suddenly everything stopped. The noise quieted and the wind ceased to blow. No one moved or even breathed. No one, that is except for Sakura.

"It's finished."

The pause only lasted for a moment so when Sakura opened the door for her friends it seemed as though nothing had happened. Tomoyo and Kero stared in at Sakura, who was breathing hard, sealing wand in hand.

"Sakura…"

"It's too late guys," Sakura said as she held up something in her hand, "It's finished. I've gone ahead and done as I planned."

"Sakura…is…"

"What Tomoyo is trying to ask is if everything is OK."

"Well, look for yourselves."

Tomoyo and Kero moved in a bit closer and peered at the new card. For the most part it looked like one of the originals. The back was exactly the same, and the front had the same border. As for the image of Improve, it looked like a young girl. She had her hair in braid that fell over her right shoulder; a bit unorthodox for a Clow card, but it looked fine. Her eyes were closed, as usual, and she had an upside-down triangle on her forehead, the corners were three dots filled with a light pink color. The same symbol appeared on the long gown she had on. Her hands were clasped in the center, and she had a mysterious smile on her face. But the oddest thing about her appearance was that she had one wing, resembling that of a raven, on her left side.

Kero looked up at the beaming Sakura, and smiled at her. He was glad she was proud of herself, especially since everything seemed to be in order. Tomoyo, on the other hand, continued to stare at the card with a scrunched up face.

"Tomoyo, is something wrong?" Sakura asked her friend.

"Something's…changing…"

Kero and Sakura looked at each other oddly then moved closer to the card again. Tomoyo was right, something was changing, but it was hard to placer at first. Then it began to become more obvious what was changing. The card's mysterious smile was moving and shifting into a sad frown. Small silver droplets began to form beneath her closed eyes, and fall slowly onto her robe. The three gasped in unison.

"She's crying," Tomoyo said breathlessly, with a sad tone in her voice. Kero shook his head and turned his face away. Tomoyo, staring at the ground the whole time, handed the creation to its master. But Sakura just backed away from it with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"What have I done?"

With that she turned and walked out of the room. Tomoyo and Kero just looked at each other. Tomoyo turned to put Improve and Create back into the Clow book, which Sakura had left in the middle of the floor. She first put Create back, with no trouble at all, but when she went to put Improve in it, the book snapped shut and began to glow.

"Uh-Oh…"

And Improve was still crying.


End file.
